


Too far from home

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Far From Home spoilers, Fluff, I mean, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Tony is Peters biological dad, Tony lives, Whump, avengers endgame never happened, except natasha cuz ya know, fight me, i hate endgame, injuries, ironman - Freeform, it did but like, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, the whole soul stone, tony is an amazing dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: SPIDER MAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS________Tony finds peter after he gets hit by the train





	Too far from home

Tony was relaxing peacefully in his brown leather recliner in his cute lakeside house, watching Morgan play with some dolls when he got the notification from Friday. 

“Sir, I’ve just been notified that Karen has been turned offline.” 

“What do you mean ‘offline’?” Tony looked up to the ceiling. Morgan looked at her dad and gave him a curious look, he gave her a quick smile and left the room.

”It appears Karen has been abruptly turned off, via Peter or his watch has been broken.” The AI informed.

Damn. Tony specifically made that watch for Peter so Tony can track his vitals and location if he urgently needed to. 

“Friday, where is the last location you have of Peter?”

—————————-

Peter woke up with an immense amount of pain. His head throbbing, ribs were definitely broken, leg was at least fractured. Where was he? Why was he surrounded by clowns?

”Hi!” One of the clowns said with a toothy smile.

”Uhh, guard!” Peter called, immediately getting off the bench, which he immediately regretted due to his leg literally almost collapsing underneath him.

”Oh, guard is on a lunch break. Probably talking to his wife.” A clown said.

Another one pitched in, “she’s expecting!”

”Oh really!” The third clown in the corner said excitedly.

He had to get out of here.

He ran to the cell door and quickly broke the lock, not caring who saw and limped out of the jail.

After stumbling and limping around the town and asking strangers for their phone, only to be denied due to his bloodied appearance, Peter finally found a kind hearted man who let him contact his father.

Peter dialed his fathers number, grateful that Tony never bothered to change it and basically pounded it into Peter’s head so he would never forget it when needed.

”Uh hey, I messed up, I need you. Please-where am I? Uh, one sec.” 

Peter handed the phone to its owner and asked the man to speak into the phone to tell Tony where he was. Apparently the train brought him to the Netherlands. 

——————————

Tony suddenly received a call from a number he didn’t recognize, reluctantly he answered the call, and thank god he did. He was met with a panicky Peter who sounded in pain and out of breath.

”Peter? Is that you? Hey woah- woah slow down kid. What? The Netherlands? How the hell did you end up there?” Tony conversed with Peter while he looked at Pepper who was just as concerned and confused. Morgan was confused why her dad was upset with Peter. 

“What?! You got hit by a train? Okay yeah- no I’m coming. I love you.” Tony put his phone down and practically yelled at Friday to call Happy and have one of the Quinjets ready for immediate take off. He felt like his heart was going to burst at any given moment. But that doesn’t matter, only thing that matters is Peter.

“Tony.” Pepper yelled after him.

”What happened?”

”Peter trusted some guy that Fury recruited, and somehow Peter got hit by a train and- Pep. I-I can’t lose him again. I gotta go.” He kissed her cheek and Morgans head before racing toward the plane Happy had very quickly and somehow managed to park in their yard.

——-///

Peter saw the Quinjet fly above his head and park a little ahead of him in the tulip field.

Tony quickly raced how, alongside Happy.

”Dad? Dad is that you?” Peter said with such pain in his voice, he sounded on the verge of tears.

Tony was confused, why would he ask that?

Peter limped backwards as Tony started to approach him.

”Stop! Stop right there! Tell me something only you guys would know.” Peter demanded.

Tony was the first to speak.

”Remember that time on Mother’s Day you and I made breakfast for Pepper and you cried because it was the first holiday back for you after the snap. You told me how much she and Morgan meant to you.” Peter nodded, accepting the answer then turned to Happy.

”Remember when you accidentally made Morgan say the f word and begged me not to tell Tony.” Happy said, looking at the teen with worry. Peter nodded and smiled, he quickly, well, as quickly as he could with his messed up leg, ran to his dad.

“Oh my god. Dad! I-“ Peter collapsed in his arms and cried.

”Peter you have to tell me what the hell is going on.” Peter nodded and let his dad and Happy bring him onto the plane. 

Tony and Happy sat Peter down into a seat and immediately began to apply medical care to the injured boy. 

Tony started to stitch up his back when Peter finally snaps.

”Relax.” Tony says as Peter jumps and pounded the table.

”Don’t tell me to relax dad!How can i relax when I messed up so bad. I gave up the most valuable thing you gave me and now my friends and half of Europe are going to die because of me!” Peter looked at his dad and Happy and sat down. He heavily sighed and ran a stressed hand through his curls.

”I’m sorry-I- I just, after everything that happened with Thanos and you retired, everyone is asking who’s going to become the next Iron man, who’s going to become Earth’s newest protector and I-I can’t do that. I’m not Iron man.” 

Tony and Happy shared a look.

”Peter, you’re not Iron Man. You can never be Iron Man. You’re Spider-man,a hero you made all by yourself. Be your own legacy, not one that others want. You’re Peter Stark, a kind, bubbly and sweet kid who loves buttered popcorn when he’s watching Star Wars for the fiftieth time a week, a kid who saved the world and the galaxy by snapping Thanos and his army away. A hero.” Tony said, gripping Peter’s uninjured shoulder. Peter looked up at the man, with tears in his eyes and nodded. He could do this.

“Your friends are in danger. You’re all alone. No tech around. What are you going to do about it?” Tony asked his son as he began to stand up.

Peter looked at Tony and Happy. He smiled.

”I’m gonna kick his ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments, thoughts or story ideas are greatly welcomed and appreciated!!


End file.
